Sucio
by Bec-de-Lievre
Summary: SPONES—FLUFF—. Hay cosas sobre el sexo anal que a Leonard le tienen mortificado y el tamaño de Spock no es la más importante de todas.


**—Disclaimer**

Star Trek: The Original Series [1966-1969] no es de mi propiedad. Todos los derechos son de Paramount Pictures.

* * *

 **SUCIO**

* * *

Leonard estaba intranquilo.

No se sentía preparado para _eso_ , aunque lo deseara. Y mucho.

Era absurdo porque él era médico y porque le sobraba la información al respecto. Al graduarse, su servicio social había consistido en preparar y dar no menos que una veintena de charlas sobre educación sexual en algunos centros de educación media de Mississippi y pueblos aledaños, y, como todo buen interno, en su primer año de prácticas en el hospital, Leonard había tenido que pasar por el ritual de hacer su primera colonoscopia y practicar cientos de tactos rectales a pacientes de cierta edad antes de que le permitieran participar en una cirugía de verdad.

Desde luego, se sabía de cabo a rabo cómo iba el tema.

Pero quizás fuese precisamente porque era médico, que entendía como ninguno cómo iba el cuerpo humano y sabía que los accidentes podían acabar ocurriendo a pesar de todas las precauciones tomadas, que Leonard no conseguía controlar en lo absoluto sus nervios ante la expectativa de lo que Spock, luego de una larga sesión de besos y caricias, desnudos y en su cama, a todas luces querría hacerle. Y era lógico que lo quisiera; la penetración, en la mayoría de los encuentros sexuales, era una de las paradas por realizar.

Esas manos que lo cogían por las rodillas y le abrían las piernas para dejarlo acomodarse entre ellas... que se paseaban por su culo…

Leonard apretó los párpados con fuerza.

Había que ser justos con él.

El sexo anal nunca había figurado en su mente como algo que remotamente fuera a dar para el placer de otro. Ni con Jocelyn se lo hubo planteado alguna vez. Y es que su exmujer ya era bastante quisquillosa como para aceptar el recibir un cunnilingus, que sugerirle entrar por la puerta de atrás... bueno, que Leonard prefería ahorrarse una patada en las joyas familiares e irse a lo seguro.

Y sobre recibir mejor ni hablar.

Eso no sólo escapaba a su experiencia sexual, sino que escapaba por entero a su imaginación.

Su curiosidad por lo que la otra acera tenía para ofrecer sólo había empezado en su tercer año de servicio en el Enterprise y había empezado precisamente cuando comprendió que lo que sentía por Spock no era una simple amistad y que todas las discusiones y peleas, que toda la admiración que le inspiraba el vulcaniano y que sólo se sentía en libertad de reconocer frente a otros, no así frente a Spock mismo o él, eran producto del amor más profundo que había experimentado por alguien más desde su exmujer. Y, que quizás, era todavía más profundo del que le hubo tenido a ella.

Si lo quería más que a Georgia...

Si se había apuntado a una segunda misión de cinco años con tal… con tal de no separarse de él.

 _Dios._

No quería dejar sin explorar esa vía que la naturaleza les había dado para estar juntos… Después de todo lo que les había costado decirse a la cara lo que se querían, se lo merecían, pero…

Leonard tragó saliva cuando sintió el dedo índice de Spock ya lubricado, repasar los pequeños pliegues de su ano.

«Maldición», se dijo. Spock entraría en cualquier momento.

Leonard cogió aire —mucho—, e hizo rápida nota mental de las precauciones tomadas: se había limpiado múltiples veces con un enema antes de verse, había evitado comer un par de horas antes nada que fuese muy pesado o de rápida digestión, sin mencionar, que se había pasado el escáner encima para cerciorarse una vez más que sus tripas no podrían jugársela y que se había asegurado de que el lubricante que usarían no tuviese ningún componente remotamente parecido o igual a la glicerina.

No. Nada iba a írsele de las manos.

Tenía que ir bien.

 _Iba a ir bien._

Sería perfecto como en las novelas, el cine. Como en las ficciones.

Donde no ocurrían accidentes y donde dos tíos como ellos podían recrearse en el aroma poscoital, donde cualquier líquido podía valerles como lubricante para follar y la estimulación preliminar podía volverse absolutamente accesoria para simplemente ir al quid. Claro que sí.

—Leonard, ¿qué te ocurre? —le preguntó Spock al percibir la reticencia de su amante en la forma en que su ano resistía a la presión que la punta de su dedo índice ponía.

—Nada —mintió.

Pero el vulcaniano no cayó en el engaño.

—¿Nada? —repitió y retiró el dedo y las manos de él.

El vulcaniano hizo a un lado las piernas de Leonard y se sentó en uno de los bordes de la cama. Se apartó.

—¡No! —gimió Leonard.

Lo último que quería que Spock pensara es que se arrepentía de estar allí o que no lo quería.

—¡No! —volvió a gemir y saltó para abrazarlo—. Por favor, ey. Por favor.

Leonard frotó la mejilla ruborizada, ardiente, contra el omóplato del vulcaniano.

—Es que… todas tus experiencias previas han sido con _mujeres_ —tragó saliva—, y yo soy un _hombre_ , ¿entiendes? Va distinto. No tengo lubricación natural para empezar y, si no pones cuidado, en verdad podrías partirme. Además de que puede haber "sorpresas".

«Y unas no muy agradables» Leonard se dijo a sí mismo calladamente.

Spock alzó una ceja.

—Soy consciente de todas las funciones de cada parte de tu anatomía, Leonard —le dijo mientras acariciaba el vello en sus antebrazos—. Por lo que estoy al tanto de todo lo que podría ocurrirnos en cualquier momento.

—Pero es que no es como en las novelas románticas —insistió. No supo si para conocimiento del vulcaniano o si para recordatorio propio, pero era una verdad que era mejor asumir—, y mucho menos como en la pornografía. El sexo tiene momentos raros y a veces desagradables, Spock. Es lo que trato de decirte. Y no siempre es… limpio.

El vulcaniano se volteó para poder verlo a los ojos. En la mirada de Leonard había mucha frustración y, sobre todo, miedo a no cumplir las que él suponía que eran sus expectativas.

— _Sé exactamente dónde estoy metiéndome_ y, si no hay inconveniente —le dio un beso en la boca—, me gustaría mucho continuar haciéndolo. Además —añadió—, nunca he tomado ninguna de las dos como referencia para nuestras actividades en tus habitaciones o construir mis expectativas sobre nosotros. La ficción no es…

—Vale, vale. Sólo prométeme una cosa —Leonard lo interrumpió, apoyando su frente en la del vulcaniano. Una disertación sobre lo que era y no era la ficción no era realmente lo que echaba menos en ese momento—. Si algo sale mal… —le dio dos besos en la boca—, si algo sale mal no vas a tenérmelo en cuenta. No vas a dejar de quererme, por favor. Te amo y debes saber que… no es… no es a propósito.

Spock miró sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios gruesos. A veces Leonard era tan inesperadamente sencillo, pensó, y se complicaba con tan poco…

Por supuesto que no le costó nada decidir su respuesta.

Lo que el otro hombre le pedía era fácil de prometer, de cumplir, porque lo quería y porque la verdad era que a Spock no se le ocurría que quisiera estar en ningún lado más que no fuera allí, con él. El amor que sentía por él no estaba condicionado por su capacidad de pretender que había condiciones terrestres —o de cualquier especie y forma de vida compleja— que a él le eran ajenas.

—No voy a dejar de amarte porque algo no ocurra como esperamos —le aseguró—. No es lógico que deje de sentirme atraído a ti por un accidente.

Leonard sonrió.

Eso sí era que le hacía falta oírlo, que Spock lo amaría sin importar qué, pensó en un suspiro, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama y el vulcaniano volvía a coger lugar encima de él para continuar con la materia que se le había quedado pendiente entre sus piernas.

—Leonard —Spock susurró su nombre.

Y él pronunció el suyo, a su vez, ahogadamente, en otro susurro:

—Spock.

Aún estaba nervioso, pero ya no sentía horror, sino anticipación. Sólo anticipación. Y cuando Spock volvió a encontrar sus labios y sus dedos hábilmente deslizaron adónde antes, Leonard supo que estaba más que listo para lo que tuviera que venir.

Y sólo dejó que pasara.


End file.
